


The Age of the Decepticons

by Soundwave1982



Category: Ben 10 Series, GI Joe - Fandom, Marvel, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Transformers: Prime
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soundwave1982/pseuds/Soundwave1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In dark future of the world that has been taken over by the Decepticons enslaving the world and a small band of humans and Autobots fight a losing the battle with them They come up with a solution to change the future for the better send some people back in time to change the future it soon become a battle against M.E.C.H new chimera projects the Titans project and the Decepticons forces to stop world from become the dark future of total Decepticon control</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Age of the Decepticons

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set six months after Transformer prime season 2 episode Human effect and set after Avenger Earth's Mightiest Hero episode 2 breakout and wolverine and the X-men season and at the end of season 2 of Spectacular Spiderman which all three show form the Marvel animated universe 
> 
> while the T.N.M.T (2012) part of the story will take place after the kraang invasion and during Serpent Hunt the story will also include Ben 10 and GI Joe to battle and stop the forces of the Decepticons from taking over the world  
> ___________________________________________________________________

The Age of the Decepticons   
Days of Future Past  
22nd September 2039   
Wartorn Manhattan, New York City 

A late thirty year old Jubilee is wearing black combat gear covered in mud and dirt while an oxygen mask is covering and a metal collar she is carrying a wooden box under her right arm and is carrying a black duffle bag which is also covered in mud and dirt she looks around at the abandon vehicles with some of the abandoned vehicles civilian and military vehicles with GI Joe or SHIELD printed on the side of the vehicle some of the abandoned vehicles had badly decomposing bodies i shaving dead bodies while some dead and decaying bodies line the streets as well as dead vehicons and Autobot soldiers line the streets of the once was called the city that was used to be called the City that Never Sleep has become nothing more than a graveyard Jubilee eventually arrives at New York City subway and starts to walks down into the subway as she looks back as a number of metallic birds fly around and proceeds to walks down to the lower level of the New York City subway System 

Jubilee starts walking through the once busy New York City underground removing the collar and oxygen mask the underground is now filled with abandon train carriages that have become housing for refugees she continues down track eventually coming to a train carriage that has been transformed into medical clinic she proceed to knock on the door and is opened to reveal Lifeline who welcome her inside which had a number of injured soldier which included Marrow are hooked up to life support system while a other medics including an elderly June Darby wearing combat gear and Doctor jacket is helping to treating them 

“Evening Commander Lee where you able to get me some of the medical supplies” asked Lifeline 

“Yeah I was able to collect a number of medical supply but i have some bad news Edwin it was the last of the supplies from Oscop Vaults we are out of possible resupply our medical supplies” said Jubilee with the sound of sorrow in her voice 

“Don’t worry yourself Jubilee is to be expected with been raiding ever possible locations since the beginning of the war with the Decepticons and we have been burning through our supply the Decepticons are increasing their attacks aren’t they” asked LIfeline 

“Yeah I think they really want to whip us out as I was entering the base I saw more than normal Condors and some Lazerbeak clones patrolling the skies” said Jubilee as she then hands over duffle bag to lifeline 

“Tell your Husband that I will come to the meeting as soon as after me and Doctor Darby evacuate these injured soldiers and civilians to the secondary location” said Lifeline 

“Ok be careful you two” said Jubilee and she walks toward the entrance before looking around at the injured soldiers before leave the building still carrying the wooden box under her arm   
Jubilee continue to walk through the subway tunnel which has been lined with countless name eventually pass names of Bruce Banner, Jessica Jones, Jessica Drew, Steve Roger, Betty Ross, Rick Jones, Ben J Grimm, Scott Summer, Miles Morales, Julie Carpenter, Jean Grey Summer, Ben Tennyson, Kevin Levin, countless members of the GI Joe Jubilee eventually coming to the entrance to the resistance base which has two soldiers guarding the base 

The two guards allow her to enter the base as she walked through base she is eventually joined by late mid thirty year old Jack Darby wearing a green and black combat gear he had a scars covering his face Jubilee places the wooden box onto a crates of Stark weapon creates 

“Thank god you’re safe Jubilee it worries me when you go to the surface we you able to get the thing's the Siblings need to make the chronus jumpers” asked Jack 

“Yeah Sumdac and squad have some managed to get us some spare energon cells we just need to find out the rest of the stuff the twins need to finish them I just hope it can work that we can give our past selves a better future it would be good to see Nicky again i miss him a lot he never got to see his little sister get married” said Jubilee 

“I know but you know that once we send a team back then it will create an alternate timeline we’ll still be in world of Decepticon control but there also a chance we may never get married or never meet” said Jack 

“I know” said Jubilee looking up as she remembers her older brother Nicky Lee and his time with the GI Joe serving the unit as Tunnel Rat when she and Jack hug before sharing an extremely long and passionate kiss but before they could continue they are interrupted by Miko fake coughing 

“We are ready to begin the meeting when you are Jack”

“give us two hours can you Miko” asked Jack 

“Sure thing Jack” said Miko 

Two Hours later 

Wrecker’s Resistance base (former Morlock city)   
Under ruins of New York City, USA

Inside a large room gathered around a large table covered with a Maps and other documents standing around the table are Irma, Karai, April, Donatello, Professor Xavier, Magneto, Bishop, Marrow, Domino, Cloak, Dagger, Callisto, Electro. Doctor Octopus, Nova, Gwen Tennyson, Jimmy Jones, Charmcaster, Julie wearing the Omnitrix, Agent Venom, Spiderman, Doctor Strange, Two Twin girls, mixed race asian girl and boy wearing old plumber gear in their late teens each wearing an Omnitrix on opposite wrist the boy had black hair while girl had brown hair both had the same eye colour, Raf, MIko, Arcee, Mudflap, Skids, Landmine, Ironhide, Hound, Chromia, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Perceptor 

“Commander Darby Star Lord Kids reports the Xandar homeworld has fallen to the Decepticon and we have lost autobot members Prowl, Powerglide, Jetfire, Drift, Trailbreaker, Red Alert and Ultra Magnus we still have no word on Rodimus location” said Nova 

“What are our options to stop the Decepticons conquest of the galaxy” asked Jack

“We are currently looking at two options General Darby the Chronous Jumpers to send a small squad of commandos back to stop the Decepticons from rising to power which from what the Stark’s Sister say is a one way trip or using magic to send someone back in time which could result in the magic seals on the dark Dimension break and freeing Dormammu and we already have one major problem we are currently dealing with ” said Gwen 

“Then the Chronous Jumper it is how far are you off from finish them Kerry and Terri” asked Jack 

“Well after my sister and I have gone over the data our father collected from the Watcher base and studying the Time Gem we believe we managed to create a prototype which thanks to Preceptor, Donatello and Raf we believe we can create six working models the only problem we are going to need some parts which are going to be need to be collected from Ultron Drone factory which is the main problem” said One of the twin girl wearing a pair of tatty jeans, a pair of army boots, a ACDC T-shirt, a pair of Fingerless gloves she has shoulder length Red hair and a pair of glasses 

“So what are the parts we need to finish the device” asked Jubilee 

“The Heart of Decepticon production factory in the heart of the city that is operated by Ultron and we all know how many hero he has slaughtered including our father and mother but it will be the only to acquire what we require to finish items which is controlled by Ultron” said the other girl wearing similar clothes to the other but she had red hair and also wearing glasses 

“So what are the items that you need finish this device” asked Arcee

“Oh its quite simple our Autobot friends we are going to need two Energon Converters, a Spark Chamber to house Time Gem copy and some energon cube so we can charge the the item but the only problem will be that it will burn out the Time Gem duplicate making nothing more than worthless bit of jewelry meaning whoever we send back into the past will only be unable to return to future” said the twin with blonde hair 

“So basically who ever goes back in time has no way of coming back they are stuck in the past” asked Jack 

“Correct Commander Darby and it has to be a human it would require too much power to send an Autobot back and our energon reserve are low and they can’t have a past self having to people in the same timeline could spell huge disaster and end the world” said Kerry Stark 

“Then when the team arrives in the past is simple we have to stop MECH titan project eliminate the prototype Nightshade and those that become her lieutenants Firestar, Sub-zero, Shadowcat, Predator, Fast Track and Minerva before they can become members of MECH Titan project and our secondary goal is the elimination of Baxter Stockman his research on the Kraang Mutagen before Ultron can acquire it and use it to form his partnership with Megatron to bolster his army with pretenders and Titans” said Jack 

“You can’t be seriously going along with this Jack we are talking about murdering at that moment in time are innocent people that haven’t done anything wrong they deserve a chance as a better future than we do” said Peter

“Your one to talk Parker you stood by and watch as Firestar that used by your girlfriend i might add Mary Jane burn Queens and Midtown her and Sub-zero or Gwen murder the New warriors never forget that they willingly chose to become loyal Decepticon they proceed to go onto murder and slaughter countless people in Megatron conquest of the 

“You one to talk Peter you watch Firestar burn and completely destroy Queens and Midtown and watch her kill your New Warriors they chose to become loyal Decepticons and they chose to slaughter countless millions in Megatron conquer the planet if it means killing them before they can become one of the biggest threats in the Decepticons army then we have do whatever it takes” said Agent Venom 

“You really think I want this Peter Sierra was a good friend before she was turned into one of the Slayers or even her best friend Jemma she had dreams of becoming a doctor she and Knockout helped create Sentinel Drones to work the factories make more Vehicons day and night but there is still chance they still could become the Nightshade Sisters and they need to be stop we have all voted on this Peter ” said Jack 

“I can’t believe you would be willingly to do this professor Kitty was a student at Xavier Institute” asked 

“While I know Katherine is a good person Peter but her future show even a good heart is something when she is corrupted and twisted by her loyalties to her fellow Slayers she help the other Decepticons to slaughter the whole Genoshia population followed by people of Wakanda and murdered her boyfriend Bobby Drake and many more of the X-men to prevent a dark future we must make the ultimate sacrifice and stop them from becoming a danger and that means we must do the unthinkable and kill them before they can become a threat” said Professor Xavier 

“Anyway I want Agent Venom to take a team to collect the parts that are need for the Stark Twins so they can finish the chronous jumpers create a better future and I would Ironhide, Skids, Landmine, Mudflap and Hound to go with you incase we are expecting trouble from the Cons and Ultron Sentries and if you can Agent Venom I want the planet destroyed and any Drones destroyed this should help to cripple the Decepticons” said Jack 

“Yes Commander Darby” said Agent Venom

End of part 1


End file.
